Infrared aiming lights are presently used with night vision equipment as a night firing aid in military operations. An inherent disadvantage to use of such a device is enemy detection of the scattered infrared light emitted therefrom that is inherently a part of the narrow aiming beam for aiming military weapons. Little can be done to eliminate enemy detection of the light transmitted from the infrared aiming light. However, the scattered light that emanates at angles of up to 180.degree. from the output side of the aiming light needs to be eliminated since this wide angle scattered light does no useful work but makes the infrared aiming light more easily detectable by the enemy. The present arrangement of a scatter shield attached by some attachment means on the output side of an aiming light solves the problem by reducing this undersirable scattered light from angles of about 180.degree. down to only a few degrees, such as 20.degree. or less.